Running Deep
by jazzydefe
Summary: Elsa is a girl who is in high school she is a g!p and she is getting tired of her normal live and doesn't like the attention she is getting and the attention she is want the most in more ways than one she shouldn't want but she does and it is the one person she wants the most... her sister Anna G!P/Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**G!p Elsanna**

**i don't own frozen or any disney characters blah blah blah.**

**Warning! Incest and girl!peen you don't like don't read**

**Chapter:1 who am I**

**Elsa Pov**

Hi I'm Elsa I'm 18 years old and I'm just going to get it all out in the open. I'm a lesbian hermaphrodite,for those who don't know what that is, that mean I am a girl born with a dick, and not a little one at that I got a fucking 9 inch one at that. And I'm proud of this bad boy, sometime the guys at school try to bully me and call me names and I just tell them that their jealous becaise my dick is bigger than their. Sorry getting off topic, I'm 5'10", I have blonde hair (like really blonde it's a platinum color), and I go to the gym 4 times a week, because I'm not allowed to play any sports at school which is another story. Girls are always all over me and it gets annoying but hey I got 4 handies and 3 BJ's this week alone. But I don't want that anymore I want to settle down and meet the girl I want to love and live with for the rest of my life already. While on the topic my sister Anna is settled in my lap watching tv that no longer has my attention. Anna Is my little sister she is 16 years old and just broke up with her asshole of an ex HANS and I couldn't be Amy happier, she 5'6", has red hair and freckles, and looks really cute in her sweats and tank ! We live in arendell by the way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the fight**

**I do not own frozen or other disney characters**

**ELSA POV**

Anna's best friend Ariel goes to the same school as us( she sucked my dick once). She was one of those determined type of girls who when the set their mind to it they got it done. I think the only reason they became friends was so she could get closer to me,whatever. But today before the whole brake up thing I saw her flirting with this guy named Eric he's nice and I hope he keeps her away from me. But forget that, what I was say before was Anna was in my lap crying because today she and that asshole Hans broke up, not that I minded he was a major douche. We were simply watching tv when she just crawled into my lap and started crying, our parents are never home because of work, I didn't know what to do. So I turnt the tv off and rapped my arms around her in a loving embrace to show I cared. She then started to relax and I let out a sign of relief. But one thing was for sure I was goin to kick Hans ass on Monday for what he did to Anna. Oh I forgot to mention that 2 hours of 2 of my work out days were spent doing kick boxing. So I was pretty ripped and I was a lean,mean,fighting machine, with Catlike reflexes. Yeah a few guys at school had figured that out the hard way, and the thing was,I was hardly mad at them, but right now I pissed at this dick that calls himself a man. And to be honest I didn't care if I got suspended for what I'm going to do but he treated Anna awful. Dude didn't only take her heart and crush it,he also stomped on it and then laughed like it was funny he broke her heart. I didn't realize how long I was in my head because when I came back to Anna was peacefully asleep on my chest.

**Monday morning**

Anna started to feel better after hanging out with me all weekend,going to the movies, the mall, anything to make her not think about Hans and keep her happy. I ended up buying her a lot of chocolate, you know,just hanging out. But today was a the day that I beat Hans ass because I didn't forget what he did of anything I was angrier because he treated my sister like she was not but a door mat to clean his boots on and she had to be the sweetest person I ever met. So today I woke up ready to fight, but Anna could sense that I was tense about something on the car ride to school. Pulling into a parking space she then asked "Elsa what are you thinking about." She asked scared I might do something stupid and get hurt.

I had to tell her "I about to kick Hans ads for the way he treated you." I told her.

"Please don't I don't want to see you get hurt because he is like **3 times** your size Elsa." She replied and I expected this.

"Why not?" I asked sensing she wasn't going to answer I continued," He's treated you like shot, AnnaAll though your relationship up to when you guys broke up!" I say getting a little upset so I had to calm down a bit before continuing. "Is he 18?" She nodded "good so I can't go to jail then for kicking his ass." Then we got out of the car, there were a lot of the students watching us because everyone knew about the brake up, which made me even madder. Anna was holding onto my side because she didn't like all the attention on her at that moment she was scared and I knew it. I leaned over to whisper something. " where his he before you guys go to class?" I asked.

"On the football field." She whispered back

"Good" I say "okay, you go to class, and if he tries to talk to and you don't want him to just text me and I'll be there to stop him, ok?" She nodded "okay, well I gotta go to class love you sis see you in a bit." I said giving her a hug and then running to art class.

**ANNA'S POV**

Elsa had just left to go to class. I started head to English and when I went inside I saw my best friend Ariel waiting for me. I was also happy to see Hans wasn't in class yet. I then start walking toward Ariel at our table. I then sit next to her and she last a good 10 seconds before she asks questions. "How are you doing? Are you guys talking? What's Elsa gonna do about it?" She asked but the last one caught my attention and she noticed." Omg whats Elsa about to do, Anna?" She asked and I was about to answer when the door swung open reveling _him_. The last person she wanted to see right now. _HANS._ He came in and sat right across from them with a smile on his face which made me frown.

"Hi Anna." He said with a smile which made me want to slap him just to make it go away. I didn't respond so he continued." Why are you ignoring me? You k'm ow I don't like that!" He said sounding a bit angry. So I pulled my phone out my pocket and sent a quick text to Elsa. I could tell Ariel was just as scared and nervous as I was." Hey I'm talking to you stu-" he was cut off by someone yanking the door open to reveal a very pissed and mad Elsa.

_"ELSA"_ I said relieved she was here.

"You stupid bitch!" He yelled at me.

"_HANS!" _Elsa said ice cold." You better fucking watch what you say to her or I swear to God..." Elsa said sounding very pissed off at the moment.

"Oh yeah what you gonn-" he was once again cut off, but this time Elsa tackled him to the ground punching him right in the nose no doubt breaking it.

**ELSA POV**

When I got the text I didn't care about anything except Anna so I got up and ran out of my class to hers in no time. When I got to her class '_Hans' _Was yelling at Anna. And before I realized it my vision was gazed over by red. And the next thing I know is that I'm on top of him beating the living shit out of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry about the wait i have been super busy with school but finally the next chapter Enjoy!**

**I do not own frozen or any of the Disney characters in this story**

**ELSA POV**

Hans tried to fight back but since i took him by surprise he couldn't do much and I was long gone already. After i got a few more hit in three guys finally pulled me off and i had to smile at the knocked out boy laying on the ground. Once they let me go I was about to head out of the class room and leave but then I felt a gentle hand on my wrist stopping me. I turned to see Anna looking at me sadly so i walked over to her table grabbed her stuff and then grabbed her hand and ran out of the class then the school to my car. We were both smiling and trying to catch our breaths, Anna then looked over at me " So where are we going?" she asked still very out of breath.

"I don't know where do you wanna go?"

"The park. Oh please Elsa can we go there we haven't gone in ages."

"Sure i don't see why not."

I then pull out of the parking lot and head to the park.

We've been at the park about an hour just walking around talking and holding hands absentmindedly i see a bench and walk Anna over so we can sit down. I then see an ice cream cart and turn to look and ask Anna "Hey do you want any ice cream or your usual popsicle or anything?" She agrees and i head over there and get in line. While I'm waiting in line someone grabs my ass and I jump and turn around ready to fight only to see "BELLE!?"

"Hey Elsa how have you been? The last time I saw you, you were doing great thing to my body that i never want to forget." She says whispering the last part in my ear.

"I'm sorry to tell you Belle but i don't like sorry." I say turning back around to focus on the task I came up here for.

"What do you mean you don't like me? I thought I was special." She begins to raise her voice.

"Nope sorry just another hook up , but don't worry someone out there might come close to how I fill you." I tell her whispering the last part as i watch her visible shiver.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU! I don't know why I let the school player fuck me in the first place." She said walking away.

I just couldn't help myself when i shouted back "Because you wanted to see if the rumors were true about how much pleasure I can cause!" When she heard that she turned around came up to me and slapped, not that it hurt I've been slapped harder, and she just storms off looking pissed. I turn aroun and see everyone looking at me and some women looking at me with predatory eyes and I just smirk at them.

Once I got my ice cream sandwich and Anna Chocolate popsicle i started walking back to Anna. But I then noticed someone sitting with Anna and she looked really uncomfortable because he kept touching her. I walked a little faster to be with her before something happened, when I got to them Anna looked a little more relieved.

"Here you go your favorite." I handing her, her popsicle.

"Omg thank you so much!" Anna said.

I then turn to this big ass oaf of a man and just look at him for a second before asking "Who are you?"

"Gaston, who are you?" He ask me smirking at me.

"Wow your ridiculous can go away because i'd like to hang out with my sister know please bu-bye." I say to him.

"whoa aren't you a bitch, that's ok I like girls who have a little bit of a bite maybe I can take you bath back home and show you a good time." He says thinking hes getting anywhere I look over at Anna, and then we both burst of in laughter and he looks at us in confusion then ask "Whats so funny? Don't you want some of this?" Which makes us laugh more.

"Dude nice try I'm gay for one and besides I don't think you'd want any of this anyway. Second my sister is just off limits because that's just weird for some one like you to hit on her. How old are you anyway like 23 so just back up." I said to him with Anna laughing next me.

"Whatever you know you want all up on th-" I cut him off right there.

"Listen here micro-dick I don't care how confident you think you are but your nothing compared to me. So unless your gay I'd back up, actually you look like you'd be a perfect sub for me to ram my dick in." I tell him.

"Do you really have a dick?" He asked and I nod "Eww your a freak." He states

"A freak with a bigger dick so back the fuck up micro-dick." He gets up and leaves.

After that I turn back to Anna and we start talking and eating our ice creams that started melting making a mess Anna's popsicle was melting and she took her tongue up the side super slowly and that caught my attention and she looked up to she me staring. With that she smiles and does it again and then takes the tip in her mouth lightly sucking on it and at that moment I feel my pants tighten and look away before Anna sees me. Dear god that was so fucking hot, wait did she do that purposely, I think, once I calmed a little I turn back to see Anna staring at my crotch. "A-Anna...?"

"Can we go home today, I know it only like 10:45 but I don't want to go back to school today have to deal with everyone?" She asks.

"Y-yeah s-sure anything you want." We stand she grabs my hand and we head back to my car in the parking lot. Once in my car I drive off. I can feel her eyes on me the whole ride home and I'm a little wary of whats going on in her head. Once back at house we hope the car and start heading inside I put the key in the lock and open the door allowing Anna in first as I take the key out, when I turn around to fallow Anna I'm pushed against the door and a pair of lips on mine.

**Again sorry for the wait and now the cliff hanger, but another than that how'd i do please review.**


End file.
